


Touch of Blood

by WitchZakuro



Category: The Craft (1996), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Touch-Starved, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Misty Bailey has had a hard few years, a power her grandmother made her swear never to share being the cause of her Aunt and Uncle breaking up. Michael and Sam were pissed at her for calling out their fathers cheating. Her parents want nothing to do with her after that last stunt. Lucy was kind enough to offer to let her move to Santa Carla with them.What could go wrong?
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me. I hope to improve in the future.  
> The Craft is only referenced though Sarah Bailey being Misty, Michael and Sams grandmother on their fathers side, so the timeline for The Craft would be a little different, happening before the 80s. No knowledge of The Craft is needed.

Misty adjusted her leather gloves before sighing softly. She was stuck in the back of her Aunt Lucy's truck, Nanook between her and her cousin Michael. Listening to Sam and Michael complain about the move was getting beyond old. It's not like their parents had kicked them out for being a troublemaker. She was merely only there because of her aunt's good will, otherwise she would be out on the streets in Phoenix, turning tricks and begging.  
  
“We're almost there!” Misty could hear the quiet joy in her aunt's voice.

Lucy and Sam prattled on about the ocean, but she noticed Michael looking a bit pale. Turning her head she sees the back of the ‘Welcome to Santa Carla’ sign.  
  
“Murder Capital of the World, huh? Just what this train wreck needed.” She glanced at Michael and saw him smirk.  
  
At least even when her cousins are mad at her, they still shared her sense of humor.  
  
Once they get into the town properly, Aunt Lucy stops for food, letting Misty jump out in a rush and untie her bike from the back of the trailer.  
  
“Are you sure you are alright driving behind the truck?” Lucy looked at her worried.

“I’ll be fine, and besides, Michael will be riding next to me.” Misty tries to give her a reassuring smile as she hops onto the bike.   
  
Flexing her fingers Misty looks around at all the weirdos around. Feeling she will fit right in with her leather gloves, black teased hair, and tight clothes. No one would dare call her out on it in this town. No parents to stop her from punching out jerks lights. No one to make her take off her gloves or shake hands with strangers. Lucy always found the gloves strange but didn't have the moxy to call Misty out on it.   
  
The only ones that knew her power were Sam and Michael, and not even they truly understood what it was like to touch the railing on public stairs and _know_ what the hundreds of others who touched it had been feeling.

They finally believed her after she had accidentally brushed against her Uncle's hand and _knew_ all the women he had been sleeping with behind Lucy's back. The boys blamed her for telling Lucy but they kept her secret, even helped convince Lucy to bring her.   
  
Misty knew they cared about her and had her back, she had high hopes for Santa Carla. A new start and a new skin to hide in. What could go wrong?


	2. Night Walk

Riding her bike was one of the most freeing sensations she had ever felt. The wind against her face, whipping her hair behind her. The vibrations between her legs and the heat of the road. Few things could compare to the freedom of the open road.    
  
The ride to grandpa's house was a little longer than she expected. The house was large, on the cusp of both a cliff and open fields of green. Hopping off her bike she noticed everyone on the porch, but had no real interest in interacting with the family.    
  
Misty grabbed her case and the few things that were hers before heading inside to pick a room. Ignoring the boys once again complaining about their new home, and a tv of all things.   
  
Setting up her room was easy, and once she was done the room looked fairly different. Dried flowers and herbs laid about on every surface, white and red candles fit in every crevice she could store them. An embroidered silk cloth folded over her bed, jars of different stones, crystals, and oils.   
  


Now all she needed was to get to the board walk with her cousins and see about a job for a few months. Unlike Michael and Sam she had dropped out of high school the year before and had no need to worry about school this fall.   
  
Grabbing a few of the dried flowers and stuffing them in her pocket she rushes down the stairs to meet up with the boys.   
  
\--------------------   
  
Misty gazed around the boardwalk in awe. The lights, the sounds, the ocean. Everything seemed beautiful at night. Lighting herself a cigarette, she walks a few steps behind Michael and Sam. They had decided to go to the concert that night.   
  
The man was half naked and covered in oil, with a saxophone of all things. The song was good and she had to give props to the showmanship. Before long she noticed Michael gazing intently at something.   
  
That something turned out to be a girl with curly brown hair and hippy clothes. A small boy stood at her side, his clothing odd. Honestly it looked like the boy hadn't taken a bath in weeks. Misty bit her lip and looked back at Michael.   
  
“Not planning to get a girlfriend so soon, are you?”   
  
“I'm just looking, no harm in that”    
  
“Just looking always turns into sappy breakups and sad music”   
  
Michael just rolled his eyes and started to walk after the girl as she left. Sharing an exasperated look with Sam the two followed. In Misty's opinion the girl looked like she was playing coy, glancing back every now and then, flipping her hair and flashing a smirk. Misty hated it, girls like that were never good news.   
  


If the bimbo wanted to get with Michael, she would have to get past Misty first. No one was going to bait her cousin for money or a cheep fuck, no matter how enamored Michael looked in that moment.    
  
Sam ditched them the moment he found a comic book store, leaving just her and Michael to follow the bimbo and the little boy. Right up until she walked up to a group of four biker guys. Michael stopped and looked pissed, but Misty felt something entirely different.   
  
A shorter boy with curly hair and a patch jacket stood biting the thumb of his leather glove, while a blonde guy in white pants looking like a Bon Jovi reject seemed to be heckling him. The little boy climbed onto the back with a native american looking man wearing just an open leather jacket and no shirt. The bimbo got on a bike behind a white blonde hottie, he had the bluest eyes Misty had ever seen.   
  
Then she felt it, looking into the blue eyes. The man was touching her mind. She  _ knew _ he was trying to skim her mind. Her heart started to beat, feeling something cold and heavy settle in her gut. Lucky for her he hadn't noticed that she  _ knew,  _ he seemed more interested in egging on Michael.   
  
Taking her chance she turned and swiftly melted back into the crowd, intent on finding Sam and staying far away from the biker gang. She knew though, that she would see them again. Michael would look for the bimbo and try to impress her. A sick feeling permeated her body. She would need to find some protection if people here could touch her mind.   
  
Glancing back one last time, her grey eyes met with brown, the native american was staring at her as the boys drove away. Fighting a shiver she walked back to her own bike, Sam could find another way home if he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, im always open to advice and i like knowing what people think.


	3. Magic

First things first, protection. Misty had an idea how to go about gaining the protection but she was unsure how well it would turn out. The moment she returned home she had gathered some sugar and crackers from the fridge and set them in her room. Next she needed flowers.   
  
Looking around she grabbed dried Heather, Pink Roses, and Blue Violets. Setting the flowers by the food, she grabs a white candle and sets it aside.    
  
Situating her silk cloth in the center of the floor, she places the candle atop and surrounds it with her flowers. She puts the food just beyond her candle and sits on her knees before the candle. Removing her gloves she takes a deep breath and the candle lights on her exhale. Closing her eyes she begins her call.   
  
_ Guardians of the dream world _ _   
_ _ I call you to my side _ _   
_ _ Revel my spirit animal _ _   
_ _ My protector and guide _ _   
_ _ Show me the power, beauty and grace _ _   
_ _ In the radiant guide eyed _ _   
_ _ My guardians true face _ _   
_ _ Come to me my spirit _ _   
_ _   
_ Misty opened her eyes in slight trepidation, afraid her spell wouldn't work right and she would summon a dead cat again. Her fear was for nought as she can't help but smile at what sits before her. Eating the crackers is a small black and grey rat, with silver eyes just like her own. _   
_ _   
_ “Hello little one, are you well this night?” Holding out her bare hand with a smile she waits for the rat to crawl onto her hand. At the touch she  _ feels _ how pleased the rat is to be summoned, that his name is Ash, and that he would like to stay with her from now on.   
  
“You want to stay with me, huh? I bet we can keep you hidden just fine.”   
  
Ash runs up her sleeve in response and sits on her shoulder as she stands. She picks up the food and throws it out, setting four red candles around the corners of her silk cloth.   
  
“I think I have enough energy for one more spell tonight, I plan to use you as the anchor, that way no one can steal it from me.” Ash simply responds by nuzzling his nose on her neck.   
  
Along with the flowers she has out already, she adds dried Basil, Fennel, Garlic, and surrounds her candles in salt. She moves the white candle, setting Ash in the center of her circle. Sitting before her circle Misty holds the white candle in her hands, wrapping it with a silver chain up to her forearm. Breathing in she lights the four red candles, starting with north and ending with south.   
  
_ I trust in the protection of my spirit _ _   
_ _ Body and mind _ _   
_ _ I hold a shield unlike any other _ _   
_ _ My aura is strong _ _   
_ _ My mind is clear _ _   
_ _ White light defined _ _   
_ _ My energy, spirit, and mind _ _   
_ _ Combined to ease my soul _ _   
_ _ Divine my light _ _   
_ _ Shield my soul _ _   
_ _ So it is _ _   
_ _ So it will be _ _   
_ __   
The candles flair up, Ash glows with a white light, energy bursts forth from her circle in calming waves. Opening her eyes Misty gives a small tired smile before cleaning up and going to bed, Ash sitting on her chest like a little sentinel, gazing into the darkness of her room.   



	4. Visions

After spending the day watching Michael's poor attempt at surfing and annoying Sam, Misty ditched her shoes and walked barefoot on the boardwalk, her eyes closed. Not once does she run into another person, a stray rock, or even a wrapper. Michael shakes his head as he walks next to her.    
  
He's always known Misty was strange the way their grandmother was, but sometimes it was more obvious than other times. He remembered when they were small and Misty would always know what he was feeling, or where the missing keys were. It became less endearing or more intrusive as they got older. He knows she can’t help that she  _ knows _ , but when they were a few years younger he would give her crap for it.   
  
Michael can’t really blame her for calling out his father for cheating, but he’s uncomfortable that Misty only knew because she brushed against him when she was without her gloves. He would always love his cousin, but she should know when to keep her hands to herself.   
  
As the sun begins to set, Misty watches Michael as he buys a leather jacket, no doubt determined to woo the beach bimbo with the creepy boys. Sam was no doubt at the comic shop and had no intention of leaving until Lucy was off work.    
  
Rolling her eyes when Michael starts looking at getting his ear pierced, she notices the bimbo walking up to him without a second glance at her.    
  
“It's a rip-off.” Oh Manon she was talking in that fake airy voice vapid girls get when they want to impress a boy.   
  
“Hi…”   
  
“If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it.   
  
Following a few steps behind them, Misty listens to them talk, rolling her eyes. Star can not be her real name.   
  
“Ex-hippies. I came this close to being called Moon Beam or Moon Child. Or something like that. But Star's great. I like Star.”   
  
Misty blinks a little dumbly, apparently Michael lost his only brain cell when around pretty bimbos. Seeing their bikes ahead she goes to walk past the couple, in her slight haste she steps on Stars barefoot.   
  
Time Stops.   
  
_~~ Hunger ~~ _

_~~ He can save me ~~ _

_~~ David wants him ~~ _

_~~ Starving  ~~ _

_~~ Poor Laddie ~~ _

_~~ He looks delicious ~~   
  
_

Bejeweled wine bottle. A cave. Hatred for the Lost Boys. Sunlight and sleep. Hope that Michael will save her, be her prince.   
  
With a gasp Misty returns to the present. The biker boys are around Michael, they seem amused.   
  
“You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?” David’s voice sent shivers down her spine, enough that she stepped back slightly.   
  
“I can’t beat your bike”   
  
“You don’t need to beat me Michael, you just need to keep up”   
  
Bon Jovi look alike whooped as the boys tore off the boardwalk and down the beach, Miachael following behind them. Misty stood there breathing hard, shoving on her shoes and jumping on her bike, intent on following the boys and making it to the cave she had seen.   
  
\----------------

  
Reaching the cave, she sees the boys bikes are already there. Going over the beach must have been a shortcut. Stepping off her own bike she takes off her shoes and leather jacket, Ash crawling out of her pocket and climbing on her shoulder. Misty walks quietly down the steps and over a wooden bridge, nearly tripping down the stone steps at the base. She  _ wills  _ her presence to vanish, to be nothing more than the wind from the mouth of the cave.   
She can hear voices the closer she gets, tilting her head slightly to listen better. David's voice is distinct even from where she is walking.   
  
  
“What worms? They're only noodles, Michael.”

She could hear one of the boys throw something, the sound of liquid sloshing.

“Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us.” David, his voice revent, Misty close enough to see the boys in the fire light. Michael holding a bejeweled wine bottle, the same one she  _ saw _ . Star standing behind him, looking pale and small.

“Don't! You don't have to , Michael. It's blood.”

“Yeah, sure.”   
  


Feeling dread Misty runs into the cave, jumping over the fountain. Michael took a drink just before Misty grabs the bottle. She hears the boys yell and get up from their spots. The force of her grabbing the bottle knocking Michael to the ground in a dazed haze. Star and Laddie retreating behind a curtain.   


“What do you think you're doing, little girl?” She could hear the violence in David's voice. Looking up she sees the boys have surrounded her, cruel grins on their faces.

“What did you make him drink?! I know it's not wine!”   
  
“Not wine, she says. What do you think boys? Is it wine Marko?”   
  
“I dunno, is it wine Paul?”   
  
“Wait, is it wine?” Bon Jovi reject, Paul apparently, looked back at David with a grin. She could feel the charged tension in the air, making her hair stand on end. Ash a calming point on her shoulder.   
  
“I think we should make our guest feel at home, don't you?”   
  
The native american boy was in front of her before she could even take a breath, his hand reached out to grab her. In her panic Misty activated her protection spell, the force sending the boy back the moment he touched her.   
  
Taking her chance Misty throws the bottle at David and runs for it, side stepping Marko as he lunged for her and ducking Paul's attempt to grab her. Seeing the entrance just ahead Misty knocks over one of the fire barrels, causing the flame to flash bang as she reaches the exit. Running outside she feels a strong gust of wind slam into the cave, keeping the boys inside while she runs up the stairs.    
  
Jumping on her bike she tears out, forgetting both her shoes and jacket, racing for home as fast as the open road can take her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was enjoyable.


	5. Mirror Sights

Misty made it home before it even dawned on her that she left Michael with the group of whatever the fuck the boys were. Jumping off the bike, she pays no mind to it sliding in the dirt. The night was still young, Lucy’s truck was gone. She must still be at work. Misty was glad.   
  
Running up to her room as silent as she can, she shuts her door and begins to pace. She has no idea what the biker boys are. It was obvious they were not human, and if Star was the same as the boys, then they were hungry creatures. Tugging gently at her dark hair she keeps pacing.   
  
The boys were not a coven, as her grandmother told her only females had access to the craft. Her grandmother had warned her in passing of the other creatures out there, but had said they were so rare it was unlikely Misty would ever even run into them.   
  
It seems her grandmother was wrong, and she did run into something. A pack of something hungry. It left things like werewolves and vampires. Jerking to a stop she recalls Sam getting a comic on vampires the night before. She had seen it on the kitchen table that morning. No way. Vampires could not be a thing. Witches like her were one thing, but undead monsters that lived off the lifeblood of humans was too much.   
  
Biting her lip she couldn't help but think about it. It made a sick sort of sense. Murder capital of the world, missing people, the boys touching her mind, the beauty they seemed to exude. She needed to take a look at Sam's comic. Feeling silly for even humoring such an idea, she goes to the younger boys room and grabs the comic. ‘Vampires Everywhere’, how fitting a title.    
  
She brings the comic back to her room and removes one of her gloves, taking a deep breath. Misty grasps the comic with her bare hands. Soon her mind is filled with the echo of feelings, impressions of the ones that help the comic.   
  
Misty  _ knew _ the Frog brothers, the two boys that are Sam’s age. They wholeheartedly believe that the town is infected with a group of vampires, but have no idea who. Sam thinks the entire thing is bogus but he wants to be their friend. The brothers fancy themselves vampire hunters, knowing the ins and outs of hunting. She  _ sees _ what makes a vampire according to the brothers. Pack behavior, hellhounds, feasting on blood. Drinking a vampire's blood makes you a half, taking a life completes the transition. The brothers believe that if you kill the master vampire, the pack will die, halflings cured.   
  
Her mind immediately goes back to the jeweled wine bottle. It very well could have been blood. Letting go of the comic Misty sighs. She very well could have just ditched Michael with a bunch of vampires. What a great cousin she is. She needs to see if he is alive without going back to the cave. Looking around her eyes fall to Ash and she smiles. Her rat is sitting atop a mirror.   
  
“I am good at scrying, and Michael shares my blood. He should be easy to find.”   
  
Getting up Misty collects a stone bowl and fills it with water. Once it is mostly filled she sets it on the ground, surrounding it with four red candles and four white ones. Taking out a cloth from her dresser, she unwraps an antique mirror shard. It belonged to her grandmother. With a soft smile she gently sets the shard into the bowl of water. Last she takes a needle and pricks the tip of her finger, watching as seven drops of her blood drip onto the water's calm surface.   
  
The blood would enable her to find her own blood. Like calls to like and all that. The risk with using blood in any spell was how easy it would be for the magic to overcharge. It is very likely she will see more than she bargained for, but Michael was worth it.    
  
Staring deeply into the water, Misty begins her ritual.   
  
_ Mirror to see, mirror to know _ _   
_ _ Mirror to help the power flow _ _   
_ _ Mirror absorb, reflect my gaze _ _   
_ _ Show me the truth within your glaze _ _   
_ _ Show me the future, show me the past _ _   
_ _ All that is hidden, revealed at last _ _   
_ _ Mirror mirror, display for me _ _   
_ _ That which I desire to see! _ _   
_ _   
_ The water begins to ripple, and soon Misty can make out Michael. To her dismay her brother is hanging off the edge of a bridge, a train passing over. Each one of the boys lets go and falls. Misty can see them, floating just below the thick unnatural fog. The boys laugh and jeer, until finally Michael lets go, his own body floating for mere seconds before he falls into David's arms.   
  
With a sudden jolt, Misty sees David meet her eyes through the mirror's surface. Her vision is filled with his crystal blue eyes.    
  
Time stops.   
  
  


~~ Triumph ~~

~~ Power ~~

~~ Hungry ~~

~~ Blood lust ~~

~~ Mine ~~

~~ Amusement ~~

~~ Following orders ~~

~~ Max ~~

~~ Max ~~

~~ Father ~~

~~ Brothers ~~

~~Mine~~   
  
Misty  _ sees  _ an older man with glasses, watches him as the boys walk into the story as the man speaks with Lucy. She  _ knows _ this man is David’s sire. She  _ feels _ David’s pack in her mind, the connection he has to the boys, the half formed bond he has with Star, Laddie, and now Michael. Through Michael, David can feel her watching, it fills with him a deep pleasure, a desire to drain her blood and relish in the warmth of her weakened body.   
  
He delights in imagining the euphoria of drinking her blood, the magic in her veins filling him up. How he wants to caress her body, learn every curve, torture her with the pleasure of feeding. Watch as she and Michael are corrupted. How the very idea lights his body with a dark fire. The fire begins to fill her up, consume her thoughts. It makes her wonder what his flesh feels like against her own.   
  
With a sudden gasp she knocks over the bowl, breaking the connection. Ash sits on her knee, a soft white light emanating from him. Misty brings a shaking hand to her head and simply tries to breath. David caught her in his spell even so far away. She can not allow it to happen again. If Michael really did drink vampire blood, and the truth was before her eyes, then she would need to get rid of Max. As far as she can tell, Max is the master vampire.   
  
Before she even begins to think of a plan, she needs to sleep, that spell took a lot out of her. Shakily getting up she puts a towel over the spilled water, and moves her candles. Once her mess is relatively clean she crawls into bed, curling into a small ball she lets sleep take her.   



	6. Fire Flowers

Morning came and went. Michael was asleep in his room like last night never happened. Sam was bothering Grandpa, Lucy was at work. Misty was looking through the old books her grandmother had given her. There had to be a spell she could use to kill the head vampire, and she had an idea, but the timing would need to be right.   
  
She looks up when she hears the phone ringing, but Sam gets to it before her. She listens as Lucy asks Michael to watch Sam, so she could go on a date with Max that night. Her lips curl with disdain at the name. Misty planned to spend time away from home that night. She has no desire to see how Michael took to being a half vampire. She made sure Nanook and Sam would be safe, having twined a silver thread around Nanook’s collar, and placing protection around Sam’s room. With that in mind, she grabs a small backpack and heads out.   
  
She needs to carve a rune under the moonlight. She has everything else she needs for her spell, but the rune needs to be done correctly. Misty spends the next few hours in the woods by the house, whittling a rune from dried wood she finds.   
  
She returns home to utter chaos. Sam is trying to convince Lucy that Michael is a vampire, Lucy yelling at the boys for ruining her date. With her well honed self preservation, she slips up the stairs and into her room. She is not touching this with a ten foot pole. No doubt Sam would do something stupid, like call the Frog brothers. Won’t that just be a train wreck. As far as she knows the brothers don’t even know who the master vampire is.   
  
Now might be the best time for her to act. She needs Max to be sleeping when she does her spell, and if she hurries she might even beat him home. She had looked up his address in the yellow pages, she can’t help but scoff at his arrogance. He must be very assured in his identity, to have his own home out in the open like that.   
  
Grabbing a small cloth bag, she begins to fill it. First with sulfur powder, next she puts dried flowers in the bag. Heather, for her wish to come true. Poppy, for eternal sleep and oblivion. WolfsBane, to ensure her foe is defeated, that he feels her hatred. Orange Lilies, for her disdain for the vampire, having the audacity to target her family. Last she drops in the rune she made, the rune for fire.   
  
Getting up and walking over to her window and jumping out, landing a little hard and rolling with the momentum. Running over to her bike she hops on and tears out of the driveway. With a town as small as Santa Carla, it barely takes her any time to find his home. It's a big white house in the middle of suburbia. Misty has to hand it to him, his life certainly does not scream ‘man eating vampire’. Parking about a block away, Misty creeps up to the house, the wind aiding her in sending her sent away from the direction of the house.   
  
Scouting out the house is so easy. It seems his only protection is the big white shepherd by his front door. Walking behind the house as silently as she can, she sees the perfect place for her hex bag. A little nook by a big window, close enough that the bag touches the house, but unlikely to be noticed. She looks around before tossing the bag, it hits the mark with the wind helping push it. She certainly can’t see it from her position, and she ensured it would not be smelt.   
  
Not willing to push her luck, she flees, unknowingly missing Max and the boys by mere moments.    
  
\-------------   
  
Misty has been awake all night, waiting for the first rays of sunlight. Her spell would be at its most powerful in the morning. Before her sits a blood red candle, fire runes carved into the wax, covering every inch. For a powerful spell, it's fairly easy. Her will is what matters, and she would do anything to save her cousin from a group of vampires.   
  
Sitting with her candle she waits until she is fully bathed in sunlight, she doubts any vampire would still be awake. Taking a deep breath she gazes at the unlit candle.   
  
_ Fire light my soul _ _   
_ _ Cleanse the soul _ _   
_ _ Burn the darkness _ _   
_ _ Light my way _ _   
_ _ Feel my wrath _ _   
_ _ Burn _ _   
_ _   
_ As her magic lights the candle, her hex bag starts to burn. The fire an unnatural red as the wood of the house catches fire. In seconds the outer wall goes up in flames. The fire spreads at an unnatural rate, eating everything in its path. Soon it makes its way to the sleeping quarters of a certain vampire, and before he can even open his eyes, the fire winds its way down his flesh. His screams of agony heard by no one over the roar of the red fire. Soon nothing remains of the vampire but ash. The fire loses its magic after his death, fading to normal fire.

  
In a cave by the ocean, four vampires wake, feeling the agony of their sires death. David soon consumed with all of the power that flowed between him and his sire. The blood filled him with rage and knowledge. The boys howl as David becomes the new master, the power of the pack at his fingertips.   
  
Star and Laddie wake from the howling, no longer feeling the lethargy of daylight, the hunger that consumed them. As quickly as she can, Star gathers her and Laddies things, running from the cave. Surely Michael has killed David, but she fears the other boys. Making her mind up, they run towards Michael's home.   
  
In the room over from Misty, Michael wakes with a gasp, his eyes wide as he feels the hunger he has suffered fade. No longer feeling compelled to please David, his mind clear to worry about Star. He gets up in a rush, looking at the sunlight without pain. He decides to go to the cave, to find Star and see how David was killed.   
  
Misty stares at the burned candle, the wax completely melted. Despite killing the master vampire, she can’t help but feel cold with foreboding. Feeling like she has done something very wrong. Made a mistake she won’t come back from. With a shiver she stands, content for now to check on her cousin. Surely nothing bad will happen with the vampires dead.   



End file.
